National TV Ratings (April 1 to 3, 2014) – ‘Dyesebel’ Tops Primetime, ‘Meteor Garden’ Leads Afternoon Viewership
Posted on April 4, 2014 Kantar Media National TV Ratings (April 1 to 3, 2014) - The rerun of Meteor Garden wins big in the afternoon block; Moon of Desire beats two rival programs. NOTES: #IBC-13's phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland reached its all-time high national TV rating of 31.7% last Wednesday (April 2) vs. Dyesebel (30.5%) vs. GMA's Kambal Sirena (15.3%) Dyesebel (Anne Curtis) and Meteor Garden (F4) Here are the Top 25 programs and comparative TV ratings nationwide from April 1 to 3, 2014 according to Kantar Media: 'April 1, 2014 (Tuesday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 29.8% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.8% #''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 24.9% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.2% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 17.7% #''Carmela: Ang Pinakamagandang Babae'' (GMA) - 17.6% #''Anna Luna'' (IBC) - 17.2% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 16.7% #''Hell's Kitchen'' (IBC) / The Singing Bee (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''Meteor Garden'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.1% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) - 15.6% #''Mirabella'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Rhodora X'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Moon of Desire'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''Slam Dunk'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 13.9% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''Viva Box Office: Magdusa Ka'' (IBC) - 11.8% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '01 April 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.2%) / Mutya Ng Masa (replay) (0.3%) vs. I-Witness The GMA Documentaries (replay) (1.0%) vs. The Gospel of the Kingdom (01%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.0%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.2%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.7%) :Kris Tv (6.2%) vs. Jackie Chan Adventures (9.1%) / One Piece (12.7%) / Detective Conan (13.7%) vs. Joey & Teysi (4.9%) :Mr. Bean (9.4%) vs. Inuyasha (12.8%) vs. Kamen Rider Fourze (10.0%) :Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (7.0%) vs. Fairytail (14.4%) vs. Star Driver (11.7%) :Mr. Bean (7.9%) vs. Slamdunk (14.0%) vs. Ghost Fighter (10.6%) :Wansapanasummer: Da Revengers (12.3%) / The Singing Bee (16.6%) vs. Dragon Ball Z Kai (14.9%) / Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (8.5%) / Tunay Na Buhay (7.5%) vs. Kirarin Revolution (11.2%) / Love You (TreseBella) (5.5%) :Be Careful With My Heart (18.8%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (10.3%) vs. TODAS Kids (9.4%) :APO Tanghali Na! (17.7%) vs, It’s Showtime (16.1%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.3%) :Anna Luna (17.2%) vs. Moon of Desire (14.8%) vs. Villa Quintana (9.7%) :Meteor Garden (16.2%) vs. Innamorata (9.2%) / The Borrowed Wife (9.1%) vs. Gaya ng Dati (10.1%) :KapinoyLand (13.9%) / Winx Club (15.6%) / Hell's Kitchen (16.6%) / The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (24.9%) vs. Mutya Ng Masa (7.6%) / My Girlfriend is a Gumiho (8.4%) / Mirabella (15.3%) vs. GMA Sinebabad: Lastikman (8.5%) :Express Balita (27.9%) vs. TV Patrol (25.8%) vs. 24 Oras (14.5%) vs. Aksyon (4.0%) / Beki Boxer (4.2%) :Dyesebel (32.8%) vs. Janella in Wonderland (29.8%) vs. Kambal Sirena (16.7%) vs. Confessions of A Torpe (4.5%) :Maghihintay Sa'yo (28.7%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (27.4%) vs. Carmela (17.6%) vs. Tuesday Happy Hour (5.2%) :The Legal Wife (20.2%) vs. Rhodora X (15.0%) vs. Only Me and You (13.7%) :Aquino & Abunda Tonight (10.8%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (12.0%) / The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (7.4%) vs. Gilas Pilipinas Kuwentong Gilas A Sports 5 Documentary (2.9%) / Numero (1.6%) vs. Viva Box Office: Magdusa Ka (11.8%) :Bandila (3.6%) vs. Saksi (6.1%) vs. Pilipinas News (0.9%) / Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (0.2%) :Banana Nite (1.9%) vs. Alisto! (3.6%) vs. Showbiz Police Una Sa Eksena (replay) (0.3%) vs. News Team 13 (3.9%) :O Shopping (0.5%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.0%) vs. T3 Reload (replay) (0.4%) vs. Forum ni Randy (0.6%) / Home Shopping Network (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'April 2, 2014 (Wednesday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 41.7% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.5% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.2% #''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 20.4% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 19.5% #''Anna Luna'' (IBC) - 19.1% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.4% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Meteor Garden'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Hell's Kitchen'' (IBC) / The Singing Bee (ABS-CBN) - 16.9% #''Carmela: Ang Pinakamagandang Babae'' (GMA) - 16.7% #''Mirabella'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.4% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 15.3% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) - 15% #''Moon of Desire'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% #''Slam Dunk'' (GMA) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 14.2% #''Rhodora X'' (GMA) - 13.8% #''WansapanaSummer'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 12.9% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 12.6% #''Viva Box Office: Nakagapos Na Puso'' (IBC) - 11.9% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '02 April 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.2%) / My Puhunan (replay) (0.6%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (replay) (0.8%) vs. The Gospel of the Kingdom (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.1%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.9%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.7%) :Kris TV (5.5%) vs. Jackie Chan Adventures (8.9%) / One Piece (11.8%) / Detective Conan (13.5%) vs. Joey & Teysi (3.4%) :Mr. Bean (9.1%) vs. Inuyasha (13.3%) vs. Kamen Rider Fourze (10.5%) :Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (7.7%) vs. Fairytail (13.0%) vs. Star Driver (10.5%) :Mr. Bean (7.8%) vs. Slamdunk (14.2%) vs. Ghost Fighter (10.7%) :Wansapanasummer: Hungry Games (13.4%) / The Singing Bee (16.9%) vs. Dragon Ball Z Kai (14.7%) / Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (7.6%) / Tunay Na Buhay (7.0%) / Del Monte Kitchenomics (6.7%) vs. Kirarin (10.8%) / Love You (TreseBella) (10.7%) :Be Careful With My Heart (18.8%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.5%) vs. TODAS Kids (4.9%) :APO Tanghali Na! (19.5%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.2%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.5%) :Anna Luna (15.9%) vs. Moon of Desire (14.7%) vs. Villa Quintana (9.4%) :Meteor Garden (17.1%) vs. Innamorata (8.8%) / The Borrowed Wife (8.7%) vs. Gaya ng Dati (7.7%) / KapinoyLand (14.2%) :Winx Club (15%) / Hell's Kitchen (16.9%) / The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (20.4%) vs. My Puhunan (8.9%) / My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (9.1%) / Mirabella (16.4%) vs. GMA Sinebabad: Barbi Maid In The Philippines (6.3%) :Express Balita (30.4%) vs. TV Patrol (25.2%) vs. 24 Oras (12.9%) vs. Aksyon (3.7%) / Beki Boxer (3.7%) :Janella in Wonderland (41.7%) vs. Dyesebel (30.5%) vs. Kambal Sirena (15.3%) vs. Confessions of A Torpe (4.6%) :Maghihintay Sa'yo (31.7%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (26.6%) vs. Carmela (16.7%) vs. PLDT Home Tvolution PBA 2014 Commissioner’s Cup (Live) (7.8%) :The Legal Wife (18.4%) vs. Rhodora X (13.8%) vs. Only Me and You (12.6%) :Aquino & Abunda Tonight (11.0%) / The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (7.6%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (11.4%) vs. History With Lourd Tsismis Noon Kasaysayan Ngayon (3.0%) / Pilipinas News (1.5%) vs. Viva Box Office: Nakagapos Na Puso (11.9%) :Bandila (3.9%) vs. Saksi (6.3%) vs. Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (0.8%) :Banana Nite (2.4%) vs. Powerhouse (3.3%) vs. PLDT Home Tvolution PBA 2014 Commissioner’s Cup (0.3%) vs. News Team 13 (4.2%) :O Shopping (0.5%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.5%) vs. Good Take (1.3%) / Home Shopping Network (0.9%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'April 3, 2014 (Thursday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 35.2% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 25.4% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.8% #''Carmela: Ang Pinakamagandang Babae'' (GMA) - 18.2% #''Meteor Garden'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.5% #''Hell's Kitchen'' (IBC) / The Singing Bee / Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) - 17.0% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 16.3% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 16.8% #''Moon of Desire'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.8% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA) - 15.6% #''Rhodora X'' (GMA) - 15.5% #''Slam Dunk'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Anna Luna'' (IBC) - 14.6% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 14.3% #''Mirabella'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% #''WansapanaSummer'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.3% #''Aquino & Abudna Tonight'' (ABS-CBN) / Only Me and You (IBC) - 12.4% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) - 11.7% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 10.8% #''Viva Box Office: Jack & Jill'' (IBC) - 10.6% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '03 April 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.3%) / TNT Tapatan Ni Tunying (replay) (0.8%) vs. Born To Be Wild (replay) (0.8%) vs. The Gospel of the Kingdom (0.5%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.0%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.9%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.6%) :Kris TV (6.1%) vs. Jackie Chan Adventures (10.7%) / One Piece (14.2%) / Detective Conan (14.5%) vs. Joey & Teysi (4.2%) :Mr. Bean (9.3%) vs. Inuyasha (14.0%) vs. Kamen Rider Fourze (10.8%) :Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d’s (6.9%) vs. Fairytail (15.3%) vs. Star Driver (10.3%) :Mr. Bean (8.8%) vs. Slamdunk (15.0%) vs. Ghost Fighter (10.1%) :Wansapanasummer: Housemates Ni Lola (13.3%) / The Singing Bee (17.0%) vs. Dragon Ball Z Kai (15.6%) / Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (8.6%) / Tunay Na Buhay (6.3%) vs. Kirarin (10.4%) / Love You (TreseBella) (10%) :Be Careful With My Heart (17.0%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (9.1%) vs. TODAS Kids (3.8%) :APO Tanghali Na! (16.3%) vs. It’s Showtime (15.3%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.8%) :Moon Of Desire (15.8%) vs. Anna Luna (14.6%) vs. Villa Quintana (10.3%) :Meteor Garden (17.5%) vs. Innamorata (9.0%) / The Borrowed Wife (8.2%) vs. Gaya ng Dati (9.7%) / KapinoyLand (10.8%) :Winx Club (11.7%) / Hell's Kitchen (17.0%) / The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (25.4%) vs. TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (7.4%) / My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (7.6%) / Mirabella (13.9%) vs. GMA Sinebabad: D’ Sisters Nuns of The Above (7.7%) :Express Balita (33.8%) vs. TV Patrol (26.7%) vs. 24 Oras (14.3%) vs. Aksyon (3.6%) / Beki Boxer (4.2%) :Janella in Wonderland (36.4%) vs. Mars Ravelo’s Dyesebel (33.3%) vs. Kambal Sirena (16.8%) vs. Confessions of A Torpe (4.2%) :Maghihintay Sa'yo (35.2%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (30.1%) vs. Carmela Ang Pinakamagandang Babae Sa Mundong Ibabaw (18.2%) vs. Obsession (2.5%) :The Legal Wife (21.8%) vs. Rhodora X (15.5%) vs. Only Me and You (12.4%) vs. Asia's Next Top Model (1.6%) :Aquino & Abunda Tonight (12.4%) / The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (7.8%) vs. Viva Box Office: Jack & Jill (10.6%) :A 100-Year Legacy (11.5%) vs. Bigtime (1.2%) / Pilipinas News (0.8%) :Bandila (4.1%) vs. Saksi (7.2%) vs. Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (0.4%) :Banana Nite (2.6%) vs. Human Planet (4.9%) vs. Showbiz Police Una Sa Eksena (replay) (0.3%) vs. News Team 13 (3.7%) :O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.5%) vs. T3 Reload (replay) (0.4%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2.1%) / Home Shopping Network (1.8%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS